Enveeus' Oddysey
by Wikkid Daggerz
Summary: Welcome to the cold world of an assassin, but you are seeing it through the eyes of a gentle giant. Enveeus Steele, who kills just to live.


Her sea blue eyes scanned her surrounding area, so far there were tons of people bristling

past one another. She turned behind her to see that her home was empty with only her living in it.

She had light brown hair that was usually kept to the side, she had a heart-shaped face along with

a petite body. She closed the door behind her, wearing a torn up ecri dress that was down to her ankles. She let out a small sigh as she prepared herself for the crowds up ahead. She cautiously walked forward, resting her hands upon one another, to avoid the gazes of the soldiers. Just as she was walking, she felt herself being grabbed by her arm. "Let go!" She growled, gazing at the soldier.

"You dirty little thief, you won't get away with that!" Just as he shouted it, three or four

soldiers came up from behind. She put her hands to the side and curled her hand into a fist.

"Tch, I'm not goin' down without a fight!" She charged toward the soldier in-front of her and sent

a punch, which only resulted in her attack missing, due to how he stepped to the left. He grabbed

her arm and threw her to the ground.

"The little miss' tryin' to fight eh? You should know better!"

Her head glanced up at him and growled, she got up and placed both her hands into fists, refusing to

back down.

There were little snickers as the old man was pushed around, being made a fool of as he valiantly tried to make his way through the crowd of people that were so intent of badgering the old man. Sweat dripped off of his beak like nose, and his grayish hair hung in wiry tendrils over his face, which was the only place you could catch a glimpse of his pastily pale skin. He simply ignored the shoves, and went on his way, leaning heavily on his gnarled cane. His back was stooped, and he stopped, wheezing for breath by a stand of fruit, then took one and bit into it. without paying for it, he ate it then looked at the soldiers harassing the woman. As the shopkeeper began to yell, "thief!", he picked up another fruit and bit into it as the guards turned to face him. He gave a snaggle toothed smile and bit into the fruit with a loud crunch.

The girl turned to look over at the man with a wry eyebrow, her expression showing mere confusion. The soldier threw her to the ground, the soldiers took off in a mad dash with their hands placed on the hilts of their swords. When they were three feet away from the man, they used a flick of their wrists they curled their hands into fists, sneering and eying the man one grabbed him by the wrist while the other grabbed him by the arm, shaking him slightly. "Put that down you old man! You didn't even pay for it! You thief!" One soldier tore away his cane and threw it to the ground.

The girl glowered as she got up and rushed over to the soldiers. "Leave him alone you morons! I'M the thief remember?"

The soldier turned over to her and slapped her straight to the ground. "You should control that tongue of yours! How dare you speak to us Soldiers in such a manner!"

One of the soldiers had only enough time to gurgle on his own blood before he fell to his knees. He had gotten a deep gash on his throat from a blade that had protruded from a shiny metal piece on the free wrist of the old man. He then stood tall, his back in perfect order, he was over six feet on intimidation. He tossed the soldiers on his arm back, then gave a snap kick to one of the others who had pointed a thin rapier at his neck. As the soldier's skull cracked with his foot's impact, he spun to grab the sword before it hit the cobble stoned streets. He quickly parried another soldier's sword, then ran it through the attacker. Then he sliced both of the soldier's necks who were on the ground.

The girl's eyes widened at the man, she stood up glancing at the mess. Amazing.. She thought. She looked at the blood spilt, a bit crept out but she shook it off once she glanced at the man. "Um.." She stated, glancing at him. "Thank you, very much." She let out a small laugh as she placed her hand on her neck, nervously rubbing it. "If there's anything I can do, please let me know.." A small nervous laugh escaped from her again, Well. I DO have a right to be a BIT nervous right? An old man can fight..that's something you don't see here in this village.. She thought, analyzing the man up and down. Well..I sure was fooled by his appearance..

He gave a slight nod then motioned for her to follow him. Without waiting to see if she would even follow his order, he turned on his heel and started down a back alley covered in guild rats and the animals that these orphaned children got their namesakes from. Though it smelt like garbage, it was not of any bother to him, as half of the stuff he had sat and walked through in his life. He eventually got to a small building. As much as it looked to be a ruined shell from the outside, it is where he stopped. He put his feet in foot holds that were close to being invisible to onlookers, then used a system of them to scale the wall. once on top he disappeared, seemingly through the roof of the building itself.

The girl tilted her head and followed behind him, pacing a bit to keep up with the man's speed. She looked around her, raising her foot up as she allowed a rat to scurry away from her. She gave a small shudder as she looked up, seeing him scale the wall. I wonder what he's trying to show me.. She thought. She sent command to her feet and rushed over to the foot-holds, imagining how the man had scaled, she tried her best to imitate. Once she was on the roof, she glanced around to see an entrance of where the man had gone, With a sigh of courage she rushed through the roof and into the building. "Um..hello?" She called out, glancing around.

He would be at a wash basin, scrubbing the grey dye off of his face and hair. The water that fell from his head was a cloudy grey, staining the clear water in the basin. He didn't stop until only jet black locks were visible of his curly, shoulder length hair. He grabbed a length of red ribbon from a table, tying his now dampened hair back into a ponytail. He then dried his face and looked at her with vibrant, warm eyes. He did not have the eyes of a killer as he smiled at her in a sincere way. When he spoke, it was a fluid and kind voice. "Hello there, I knew you would follow me. Please sit down, I'll make some tea so we can talk about why I brought you here. "

She blinked a couple of times as she realized his kind voice, "Um..okay." She stated, a bit uncomfortable. She glanced around the room, seeing it was only a small space, least to her she was but she didn't complain, considering how she lived in a small home as well. She walked over too a stool and sat on it, not wanting to ruin any of the chairs due too how dirty and ratty she looked. "Um.." She scratched behind her head. "So..why did you bring me here?" She raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands in her lap.

He put a hot cup of tea with steam rising from the dark brown liquid. The steam filled the small space, making the room smell heavily of mint and gensing. He sat on a chair across from her at a rickety table, and sipped his tea. He sighed as the hot liquid hit his empty belly. "Ah, that is good. Anyway, I brought you here because I hear you are a few degrees above an excellent thief. But I don't know...after all, you did just get caught. But in any case, exactly how good are you at taking things that do not belong in your pockets?" He smiles and looks down, noticing his cup is empty, and this draws a scowl from his thin face. He got up then went over and began to refill his cup.

She scratched at her cheek nervously, "Good enough to do it without getting caught, I only steal food that is my limit." She shrugged her shoulders, "But yes..I would consider myself to be quite good. Quiet but, the key to my stealing is that I do it within crowds that stray away from the soldiers, but, due to how I timed the stealing wrong I ended up being caught." She cleared her throat as she watched him refill his tea. "So, tell me, Who asks and why do you need to know?" Then she remembered on how he slaughtered the soldiers, Just who IS this man in the first place? She thought, as she began to tap her long lengthy finger-nails upon her lap.

He drank the tea quickly then turned to look at her with the warmth gone from his eyes, now they were cold, cold as the edge of a knife on a winter day. They cut through the air like a razor. He spoke slowly. "I am Enveeus Steele, and I am a freelance assassin. I need an apprentice, who I can teach the ways of my trade. So that is why you are here. I'll be quiet while you think about what I just told you, thief. That is all you will do is steal. Just stealing lives instead of food." He walked over to a wall with a curtain over it. He raised it then took down a short sword. He sat on his bed and began to polish the stainless steel of the surprisingly sharp metal.

She turned to the side to send him a glower that displayed her annoyance and anger. "I do not go by 'thief' but I go by Leila Salim." She cleared her throat, continuing to keep her glower, she turned her body over to him so she could watch as he polished the metal. "Why me? Why would you choose me to be an apprentice? I'm nothing but a poor person." She shrugged her shoulders as if it meant to analyze just how poor and raggy she looked. Then, she glanced at the ground, thinking. An assassin huh.. I guess that explains how he killed those people..

He would put the sword down, then kick it under the bed. Upon this, he got

down a large sword with a red blade, and began to vigorously scrub the long and thick blade. He looked at her with a soft understanding returning to his eyes. "Because poor people have the most to learn Leila, and I know just how poor you are. You and your habits, and the little house you live in. Trust me Leila, you have a very large amount of things you could earn by deciding to accept me as your tutor." He sliced his finger, and bright red blood went all over the duller red sword. He didn't seem to even notice as he kept on shining and cleaning the sword, only making it more red and bloody.

Her eyes scanned to the blade he was cleaning, He knew everything about me..had he been watching me from the start? Hmm..well..me..becoming an assasin..well..I could earn a large amount of things..Hmm..well, perhaps I can try, after all. It's not like anything is left for me in this town. She glanced down at the ground, recollecting her thoughts before she decided to say 'yes'. Then, finally persuading herself she glanced up at him, looking directly into his eyes. "Alright, I made my decision. I'll become your apprentice." She stated with such determination in her voice. "I shall learn your trade." She said, giving him a slight nod.

He gave a low chuckle and a sigh of relief, his eyes closing partially. "Good, I was not looking forward to killing you Leila. your training will start now." He set the large sword aside and took a thin item off of the wall, tossing it to her. It was not bladed, or very long. It was just a thin, pointed, six inch spike. He smiled at her, a look of glee in his now kind eyes. He chuckled abit and nodded to the hole in the roof. "Go and kill the shopkeep who got the guards to look at me. The one I stole from. And be back by nightfall, or you will be terminated. Good luck..."

Her eye twitched at the words, 'killing you'. I wasn't looking forward to being killed either.. She raised an eyebrow as she caught the nail, tossing it around with her palms until her fingers grasped the bottom of it. She blinked a couple of times, "..K-kill?" She remembered how he killed them with no remorse, that sparked a bit of inspiration in her, perhaps the shop-keeper does deserve it. "Alright..how I'm supposed to kill with this long nail is a mystery until I try." She got up and immediately rushed out of the home, in need for her life. God what did I get myself into? She traveled quickly down the foot-holes and hopped on the ground. Regaining her balance she quickly made way for the stand where the shop-keeper shouted 'thief'. His back was turned toward her, That's perfect..if I can get him when he's still around, I can place him on the ground without the soldiers finding me. Leila glanced around her surroundings, seeing the people walking by. There was no-one at the shop so it made it a perfect opportunity. Tiptoeing won't do it, she thought so she decided to walk normally.

She paced toward the small stand and entered it, he turned to glance at her which failed her attempt. "You! What are you doing here?"

Some of the people stopped to stare but she faked a smile, "Oh Daddy, don't you remember me?" With that one word everyone turned to what they were previously doing. The man had a confused expression as he analyzed the girl, before he could shove her out she immediately charged toward him, wrapping her arms around him. She fiddled with the nail until the sharp part was aiming toward a vital point. She immediately stabbed it through his neck, before he could scream she stood up higher, muffling his shout with her shoulder. "I know Daddy, It's been forever since I saw you." She removed the nail and immediately placed her hand on his neck, slowly bringing him to the ground. She wiped the blood off by rubbing it on his shirt. She glanced around her and swiftly put it down for a minute, she ripped off a piece of his shirt and covered the nail. She quickly crawled over to the stand and charged into the dark alley, pacing back to where she had left the man.

He would be standing atop a roof a little ways off, watching her as she worked at the meager task she had been given by him. He gave a critical scowl as she worked, then also a low chuckle. He spoke to himself, making notes as she killed the man. "Well, she is not an artist yet. But with practice and training she will at least surpass the Ezio fool I had to kill to leave the Creed. Oh, she is done huh? Well, I need to get back I guess." He leapt from the roof top to another a few yards away, rolling with the impact. He vaulted in a flip, grabbed a pole, and slid to the bottom. He then sprinted to his safe house, then did a 'Talent Endowed' jump to the roof. He slipped into his seat, grabbed a dagger from the wall, and began to slowly polish it. Not ten seconds later, he heard her feet falls outside.

She gave a small pant as she made it inside the home, she unwrapped the cloth around the spike to reveal the blood on the cloth and on the small item. "Uh here.." She mumbled as she slowly walked over to him and extended it over to him. "I did as you asked. I'll leave it here just incase." She stated as she placed it beside him and stepped back a few feet away. "Err..anyway..uhh.." She placed her other hand around her neck, nervously rubbing it. "Is there anything else you need me to do?" Her eyes scanned to her feet before she glanced up at him.

He would give a defeated sigh, put up the dagger, then stand up to judge her work. He picked up the iron spike, and inspected the dark blood on the tip of the razor tipped spike, and gave a low and long sigh. "I like your place of hit, but it was sloppy Leila... You made too much noise, even if you did make the passerby's look away in the end. They should have never been able to see you. But you are new to this, so it will do for now miss. We will work on your stealth...and excuses." He put the spike down on the small table then grudgingly nodded to the largest wash basin in the small room, muttering under his breath.. "Undress and get in. I got you an outfit, but you will not touch it while dirty. So you will be scrubbed very well."

She blinked a couple of times as she scratched at her cheek nervously as he judged her kill, Least he liked the aim.. Then she made a raised eyebrow, happy that she was taking a bath but the way he said 'you will be scrubbed very well.' made her shift her feet from side to side. She glanced up and looked over at the basin, "Well of course, I am going to be clean.." She turned over to him and cleared her throat, hoping he would understand that she needed 'privacy', considering however..it would be quite embarrassing.

He went to a small box of cloths and dug through it until he picked up one with fine bristles. Upon finding one, he turned and looked at her, tilting his head and squinting his steel blue eyes. "Hey now...why are you not undressed and in the shower? I can't wash you clothed and dry Leila!" He would cross his thick arms, and huffed in vague upsetment. He was not exactly fond of those under his tutelage not following his orders. He tapped his foot impatiently, and picked up a bar of oil soap.

Wait, did he just say 'wash you?'. Immediately, Leila's eyes had widened to a horrific extent, she placed her hands in-front of her and shook her head from side to side frantically. "I'm not allowing a strange-I mean a GUY to wash me! I'm not four you know, I can wash myself!" She squinted her sea blue eyes at him and placed her hands on her waist and tapped her foot as well. "I won't bathe until you leave the room!" She turned around over to the basin but turned her head over her shoulder. "I'm not bathing until you give me privacy."

He would quickly pick up a coil of rope and tap her on the shoulder. Smiling softly, he would put a hand firmly on her shoulder. "I am not leaving. And if you expect to take a bath without being tied up, it would be advisable to remove your clothing. I'm not putting you in a white outfit unless I know for sure you are clean. So, disrobe and get in the basin. Trust me, if you are worried, I have no interest in your body." Leaning back on the wall, he began to count down from ten in a low and monotonous voice.

Her left eye twitched slightly as she glowered at him, she turned her body around over to the basin and slowly extended her hands down to the hems of her dress and wiggled her body from the dress. I hate you for this... She quickly stepped into the tub and sat down in it as fast as she could, she allowed the water to hug her body, it was soothing, but not as soothing when she found out a man would be scrubbing her. she drew her legs into her chest and turned her head over at him, glowering. "I

hate you for this.."

A slow chuckle rolled from his barely parted lips, and he showed perfect teeth in a half hearted smirk. Hey...do not worry. I'll be gentle... and I hate me too Leila. He would shrug then rub the bar of oil soap on the rag before reaching down and quickly grabbing her arm by the wrist. He then took over the job of scrubbing her in a firm but gentle way, and made an odd face at how much dirt came off. She was not filthy, but she was far from clean. He sighed and shook his head. "This is going to take me hours to get you scrubbed. And don't fidget around so much... You are making it very hard."

"How can I not fidget? Do you NOT understand what it's like being us women! I'm being scrubbed by a GUY a GUY for crying out loud! Can you not see how embarrassing it is for me?" She gave him a small pout that turned into a glower. "I'd prefer it if I scrubbed myself..but then again, consider you sitting here for hours scrubbing me as payback due to I never wanted you to scrub me in the first place." She gave a small shrug to her shoulders and a prideful smile crept upon her lips. Reverse Psychology is the way to go..hahahah..

He would laugh dryly and put her one arm down, now it was smooth as silk from the lack of grime and the oil slicked soap. He took up the other one, and began to scrub it. After this one was clean, he began to scrub the back of her neck and between her shoulder blades. As he reaches to the middle of her back, he is closer to her ear and he whispers. "You are trying to pull off Reverse Psychology on an assassin. how did you expect this to go Leila?" He would smile and then move to the flat expanse of above her breasts.

She twitched slightly as she felt herself shuddering from how close he was, "H-hey! Hands off, pervert! I can do the rest!" She shouted turning over her shoulder to glance at him, 'He is going easy but then again, I really hate how weird this is..I don't really like it when strange men touch my body. It's just..creepy' She thought. Her eyes glowered at him before she turned to look at the floor in-front of her.

He would snarl like an animal and snap at her violently at her quick movements, then began to scrub over her breasts. "Stop moving around Leila! Don't fool yourself into thinking that I am enjoying this a single bit! Now stop!" He began to scrub her quickly, and soon her chest to her belly was clean and so was the most of her back. "Stand up... Or tied up?"

She twitched slightly, "You're not a girl so how would you know just how embarrassing this is.." She let out a small sigh as she replayed his shouts at her and how quickly he had to scrub over her body. With a raised eyebrow she turned her body around and slowly stood up, she arched her back a bit and wrapped her arms around-herself, wishing she could have had the robe before she could stand in the cold.


End file.
